


Wolf

by weirdo_weirdo



Series: The Monster Chronicals [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdo_weirdo/pseuds/weirdo_weirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>silver doesn't burn the skin. </p><p>it burns the heart.</p><p> </p><p>A One-Shot Set Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> here is book 2 (also a short one-shot)

 

"You're a monster, and we have to kill you." It was at that moment my life flashed before my eyes.

 

I wasn't a bad person, not when I was conscious. But this man, this _hunter_ , told me what I was. A monster, an abomination. A pest that needed to be exterminated.

And I told him okay. But it wasn't okay, not really. I was scared, I was frightened. I had never felt more alone.

 

But I told him that as long as no one else was in danger, then I was okay with dying. My life didn't matter compared to the lives of millions. That's what I said. It stood against everything I had ever believed.

 

"I'm sorry, Emily."

 

I was too. I was sorry I wouldn't get to live my life and go to college. I was sorry I wasn't going to get the guy of my dreams. I was sorry that I was some kind of foul creature. I was sorry I had to die. I was sorry they had to pull the trigger, watch the life go out of my eyes.

 

"JUST DO IT!" I shouted, tired of waiting. I scrunched my eyes up tight, waiting for the impact.

 

I wasn't surprised when it came. It was excruciating pain, the silver bullet shocking my limbs.

 

Because silver doesn't burn the skin.

 

It burns the heart.


End file.
